The present invention relates generally to handles for bags and more particularly to a heavy duty handle formed integrally with the strap to which it is attached.
It is known in the art to create handles that are placed upon various types of bags for ease of transport. Handles generally include a strap with a handle in association therewith for insertion of a hand. Generally, the art has attempted to create strong handles that are designed to withstand a great weight that has been placed in the bag to which the handles are attached. However, these handles still have shortfalls.
Many handles in the art are formed through looping a strap and providing a space for a hand in that manner. This design requires a greater amount of strap material in order to provide a strong handle that loops about the entire bag. Furthermore, if this method does not surround the entire bag then the handles are generally stitched to the sides of the bag. This stitching either provides a weak handle-to-bag connection, or requires a substantial portion of stitching to securely hold the strap to the bag.
Other methods of handle formation include forming an opening within the strap material. The handle opening is formed by cutting a portion of the strap material away to create an opening. Again, to ensure a strong handle a vast amount of material is required.
Another final type of handle is formed through connecting a portion of an end of a strap together. This handle type of handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,517. However, this disclosure requires that a bag and handle be formed together, essentially a unitary portion of material is used for the handle and the bag. Furthermore, the material is on a continuous reel that provides for only one bag design and type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle to a storage bag that will withstand a heavy load and still provide comfort for the user.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a handle formed from a strap that surrounds the bag to increase the weight capacity of the handle and to more equally distribute the weight of the bag.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handle which is simple to manufacture and refined in appearance.
The present invention uniquely forms a handle from the strap to which the handle is attached. In this way the handle need not be attached to the strap that surrounds the bag, but rather is a part of the strap. Thus, the handle is of a more solid construction and will not be susceptible to such wear and breakage as other handles may experience.